Symmetrical
by Luuchia
Summary: Un 'Buenos días' puede cambiar unas cuantas cosas ¿No, Chrona? ChronaxKid


D:! Holandas, bueno, este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater xD asi que sean amables ;OO;

Disclaimer: ¡Soul Eater no es mio!

* * *

_Symmetrical_

No había hablado mucho con él, quizá cruzar unas cuantas palabras comunes como "Buenos días" o algo por el estilo, es que era demasiado difícil lidiar con algo así, por lo menos para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan nerviosa con otra persona que no sea Medusa.

- Hablale - Le repetía una y otra vez Maka, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Pero no sé como lidiar con esto - Suspiró resignada, dispuesta a irse de allí para encerrarse en su cuarto, pensando en abrazar su almohada en un rincón.

La rubia la detuvo con un suave agarre en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que ella se quedara allí muy a su pesar. - ¡No avanzarás en nada si no le hablas! - El tono picaresco en la voz de Alban hizo que Chrona sudara frío, a veces Maka podía ser realmente espeluznante, en especial en esta situación. - No te preocupes, no le eres indiferente a Kid - Aún sudaba y eso a la rubia le parecía divertido. Nunca hubiera pensando que Chrona, a pesar de no hablarle mucho al Shinigami, estuviera interesada en él.

Asomó su cabeza por la pared en la que ambas estaban ocultas, caminando por lo pasillos de Shibusen vio al sujeto en cuestión. Tomó bruscamente a su amiga por los hombros, interrumpiendo su monólogo pesimista de que 'No sabía como lidiar con esto y blá, blá, blá'. Y empujó a su víctima...es decir, amiga con todas sus fuerzas, ya que ella parecía tener pegado sus pies al suelo con clavos, Chrona, parada a mitad del pasillo, vio como se acercaba Kid, solo, ya que unos metros más atrás, Liz se había quedado coqueteando con un chico nuevo que andaba por allí y Patty, la acompañaba para jugarle algunas bromas.

De nuevo ese nerviosismo, sentía sus rodillas chocar una con la otra, miró a Maka, quien movía sus labios algo alterada '_¡Por lo menos dile hola!_' Kid estaba más cerca, la chica comenzaba a sudar de puros nervios, tosió un poco. - B-buenos días - Su voz estaba temblorosa. Ante el saludo, Kid detuvo su caminata, miró de pies a cabeza a la chica. Y ante los ojos de las presentes, pasó algo extraño.

Kid se sonrojó.

- ¡Te vez muy simétrica hoy, Chrona! - Exclamó feliz el amante de la simetría, aún con el rubor en su rostro. La otra chica dio un respingo. Escuchando un casi inaudible '¡Kya!' por parte de Maka, le sonrió. - Nos vemos - Se despidió algo nervioso, agitando su mano de izquierda a derecha, para volver a seguir su camino.

Maka salió de su escondite y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amiga, quien se había quedado inmóvil mirando por donde se había ido el Shinigami. - ¡Te dije que no le eras indiferente! Al parecer mi peinado especial funcionó - Sonrió victoriosa, ya que la había peinado para que quedara un tanto simétrica, poniendo un listón con la cara de Shinigami-sama a cada lado de su cabeza.

La presencia de Ragnarok no se hizo esperar, salió de la chica y comenzó a golpearla y a gritarle. - ¡Joder, Chrona! - Le tiraba sus mejillas con fuerza, enfadado. - ¡Muévete, que tengo hambreeee! - Un último golpe en su cabeza bastó para que la chica saliera de su pequeño 'trance'. - ¡Por fin! Ahora haz algo útil y dame algo para comer. - El arma estaba impaciente, por lo que seguía con sus golpes contra la pobre chica.

- ¡De-Detente Ragnarok! - Se quejaba. - ¡Me duele! - Lloriqueó hasta que Maka sacó un libro grueso y pesado de la nada, golpeando a Ragnarok con un :

- ¡Maka Chop! - Eso fue suficiente, para que Ragnarok se fuera, después de maldecir un poco a Chrona. - Y tu decías que no pasaría nada - Dijo sarcástica.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó algo nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó ante la amistosa sonrisa de su amiga.

Chrona desde ahora, comenzaría a hacerle más caso a Maka, por que un simple 'Buenos días' puede cambiar muchas cosas ¿Verdad?

FIN xD

* * *

Ñeh, el final es algo forzado, pero son las 2 de la mañana D: tenia q terminarlo o nunca lo haria xD

ademas o_o no tengo Windows y creo que me quedo con muchos espacios y algunas faltas de ortografia

(_Algun dia entenderé Linux y también OpenOffice, algun día..._)

Otra cosa...Para mi Chrona siempre sera una chica o_ó

a_a y am... No tiene mucha trama! es extraño y algo corto, pero aun asi me gusto xD, espero que les guste

y eh... ¿Reviews? adiooos :D -desaparece-


End file.
